Il y a quelque chose qui cloche
by Lunashura
Summary: Ils le savent, pourtant qu'ils risquent de croiser n'importe quelle conaissance n'importe où, ignorant ce que sera sa vie dans cette dimension. Mais cependant, même dans celle des rêves, il y a quelque chose qui cloche....


**Disclaimer:** Au moins le monde (et leur calendrier) et le prêtre (quoique...c'est peut-être Yukito) m'appartiennent, mais le reste est à Clamp (pour ceux qui l'ingnoreraient) A tiens oui, et le couple, bien sur! Je doute que _ca_ ait jamais traversé l'esprit de leurs créatrices.....XD

**Note d'auteur:** J'avais envie d'écrire une fic, alors j'ai ressorti ma petite boîte à chewing gum remplie de potentiels de couples débiles qui n'attendaient que de se faire tirer au sort......Bon, là elle a fait fort, j'ai pas mal galéré avant de trouver une idée.... Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que je suis tombée dessus! XD Comme dirait Yuko, c'était inéluctable....

**Il y a quelque chose qui cloche….**

Sakura se promenait avec insouciance dans une petite ruelle déserte. Fait curieux, d'ailleurs, car la ville, propre et ensoleillée, paraissait parfaitement entretenue. Shaolan-san, Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona et elle avaient atterris dans ce monde la veille, et l'endroit paraissait déborder de gens.

Elle erra encore entre les habitations de pierre gris-bleuté et la végétation abondante, pas inquiète le moindre du monde. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des rumeurs lointaines. Orientant ses pas dans la direction d'où elles provenaient, Sakura perçu de plus en plus nettement les voix semblant émaner d'une foule nombreuse.

Soudain, elle se retrouva sur une place bondée située devant un des temples locaux, une grande construction dotée d'une haute tour au dessus de la porte. Celle-ci était ouverte, et en haut des marches se tenaient un jeune couple. Lui, très fringuant dans son costume beige, Elle, vêtue d'une robe à volant et à traîne assortie absolument splendide. Un mariage!

Sakura s'approcha, curieusement émue par l'évènement. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les mariés, se tenant étroitement par le bras et l'aire rayonnant, elle cessa sur-le-champ d'être attendrie. Une sensation étrange naquit dans son ventre, qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. Quelque chose clochait.

Ses compagnons de voyages l'avaient prévenu qu'elle risquait de tomber sur un visage connu, vivant sa vie dans sa propre dimension et ne la connaissant pas en tant que tel. De toute manière, son frère, le prêtre de son pays et son père excepté, elle ne souvenait pas encore de grand-chose ni de grand-monde, n'ayant pas récupéré assez de plumes. Et elle ne connaissait ses accompagnateurs que depuis peu. Alors pourquoi ce serrement de cœur, cette amertume, en voyant ces deux là ensembles?

Shaolan, de son côté, se retrouva exactement dans la même situation que sa princesse un peu plus tôt. Lui aussi se retrouva à vagabonder dans la ville, étonné par le manque d'habitants. Peut-être était-ce dû à la plume? Il décida de se mettre à sa recherche. Lorsqu'il entendit les rumeurs, il se décida de commencer par là. Probablement quelqu'un pourrait-il le renseigner sur des évènements étranges qui se seraient passés dans le coin. Où alors les rumeurs étaient-elles elles-mêmes dû à la plume? Songeant aux rues vides, sans âme qui vive, il accéléra, inquiet.

Attiré par le bruit de la foule, il fit par se retrouver sur la même place, lumineuse et pleine de monde que Sakura précédemment. Les gens se pressaient, voulant sans doute féliciter les deux amoureux qui venaient de se jurer fidélité éternelle.

Curieux, il avança vers eux. Qui sait, c'étaient peut-être deux personnes qu'il avait déjà croisé dans un autre monde? Mais en reconnaissant le couple nouvellement uni par les liens sacrés du mariage –du moins, l'_un_ d'entre eux, il recula d'un bond, stupéfait. Comment diable….??? Ce n'était pas possible! Autre monde, autre dimension, autre univers, ca ne pouvait être vrai……

Boum! Encore sous le choc, Shaolan ouvrit les yeux, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait voir et déjà à moitié prêt à se battre si nécessaire. Surpris, il se retrouva allongé par terre, Sakura au-dessus de lui. Celle-ci tenait encore fermement Mokona dans ses bras frêles, et peinait manifestement à émerger.

En un éclair, Shaolan compris. Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Il avait veillé sur le sommeil de la princesse et s'était endormis à son tour. Sakura était probablement tombée du lit, et sur Shaolan par la même occasion. Rougissant, il s'empressa de se dégager délicatement de sous la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se réveille tout à fait. En pensant au rêve (« _Au cauchemars, plutôt »_) ridicule qu'il venait de faire, il rougit encore plus.

Sakura, reprenant doucement conscience de la réalité, s'assit sur le sol, relâchant Mokona qui les salua d'un

« _Pyuu!_ » joyeux. En voyant Shaolan à coté d'elle, le visage écarlate, elle se redressa brusquement sur les genoux.

« Shaolan-san! Vous êtes tout rouge! Vous être malades? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on est par terre?! , demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Ca...calmez-vous, princesse! Vous êtes tombée de votre lit pendant votre sommeil. D'ailleurs, ne vous êtes-vous pas fait mal?

-Non, mais et vous? répondit Sakura, le regardant d'un air toujours pas rassuré.

-Moi….heu…J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve, voilà tout. expliqua-t-il, embarrassé. Mais, heu, rien de bien méchant! ajouta-t-il en voyant ses sourcils levés en signe d'inquiétude.

-Un drôle de rêve, vous aussi ? S'étonna-t-elle ensuite. Moi, je me rappelle avoir rêvée d'une chose parfaitement ordinaire, mais qui m'a semblée très bizarre. Comme si ca ne devait pas être. ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

-_Pyuu! _Tu deviens rose dans la figure toi aussi, Sakura! » Intervint brusquement la petite boule de poile blanche, qui jusque-là avait repris place sur le lit.

L'intéressée s'empourpra à son tour. Tandis que Mokona paillait en sautillant et en la taquinant, Shaolan repensa aux paroles de la princesse. Quelque chose d'ordinaire….Non, assurément, ca n'avait rien de naturel! C'était même parfaitement inconcevable!

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Kurogane à l'air renfrogné (comme d'habitude), escorté de près par un Fye au large sourire hilare (comme d'habitude aussi).

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tous ce vacarme? Ronchonna le premier. Les voisins vont encore râler à cause de nous, et je ne tiens pas à passer une nuit de plus dehors à cause de ce fichu manjû! Termina-t-il en s'échauffant de plus en plus au souvenir de l'incident.

-Hyuu! Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuro-Kuro! s'exclama Fye sans se départir de son sourire immense et en lui tapotant affectueusement son épaule massive. Cet hôtel-ci m'a l'air assez désert. Personne à déranger, ni qui vient nous chercher des noises, n'est-ce pas là un merveilleux bled où nous avons atterri ? ajouta-t-il, l'air au bord de la félicité, tout en s'accrochant familièrement au cou de son compagnon.

-Pyuu! Personne! Renchérit Mokona

-Ne-me-touche-pas! » Explosa Kurogane en tentant vainement de se débarrasser de son compagnon encombrant, qui se cramponnait fermement à sa prise et qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme jamais dans sa vie. Avisant Shaolan et Sakura laissés au sol, il renonça temporairement à se débattre pour leur demander, la désapprobation pointant dans sa voix:

« Et vous deux, je peux savoir ce que vous faites par terre?

-Pyuu! Sakura et Shaolan ont fait un rêve à l'air intéressant, n'est-ce pas, Sakura?

-Hyuu! Un rêve à deux! Quelle bonne idée, n'est-ce pas, Kuro-sama? » les taquina Fye en resserrant son étreinte.

Alors que 'Kuro-sama' semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, les joues de Sakura s'enflammèrent de plus belle.

« Ah, non, Mokona! Que vont-ils s'imaginer, maintenant ?! » s'écria-t-elle

Shaolan s'autorisa à se demander brièvement à ce que la _princesse _pensait pour rougir de la sorte, avant d'éviter de justesse le sabre que Kurogane avait dégainé dans l'intention manifeste de commettre un meurtre. »_Voisins ou pas_, songea-t-il, _on va encore finir par se faire jeter dehors avant la nuit._ »

A l'extrémité sud de la même ville où les cinq voyageurs resserraient joyeusement leurs liens (à leur façon, bien sur), un prêtre refermait pensivement son registre. Après bien des racontars, des pleurs de fille trahie, de fils furieux, de scandales et de manipulations en tout genre, ces deux noms avaient finis par s'inscrire dans son gros livre dans lequel il consignait ce genre d'évènement. Il soupira.

« _Puissent-ils être enfin heureux ensemble._ »

_Le huitième jour du treizième mois de l'an 124 de l'ère d'Amaterasu la Grande,_

_Se sont unis pour toujours par les liens sacrés du mariage_

_Li Shaolan et Kinomoto Nadeshiko._

**Note d'auteur:** Pour ceux qui n'ont lu ni Sakura Cardcaptor ni les scans (bon, vive les spoilers, mais c'était prévisible qu'elle finisse par "apparaître"), Nadeshiko n'est ni plus ni moins que....la mère de Sakura! XD

C'était peut-être pas très malin de l'appeler Kinomoto, mais je n'ai aucune idée de son nom de jeune fille, et puis, il faut bien que la "fille trahie" et le "fils furieux" viennent de quelque part.....


End file.
